Sometimes two wrongs make a right
by Darth Zannah
Summary: When Hikari is hired to assassinate Izaya Orihara, she believes that she's totally prepared for whatever he throws her way. However, she finds herself completely out of her league, and discovering feelings she never knew she had. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. Some OOCness. Izaya x OC
1. Failed Mission

It took me this long to fix this?! I'm horrible...

Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, blah blah blah.

* * *

Izaya wandered around Ikebukuro looking entertainment. Nothing was entertaining him; Shizu-Chan was out of town at the moment. And nothing was worse than bored Izaya. He pranced through the streets looking for someone, anyone who caught his fancy. Suddenly, he saw someone who made him do a double-take. For no real reason too. She was pretty enough, wearing leggings and a short dress that showed plenty of her chest. She had long black hair, the front sections dyed red. Izaya had never seen her before; for once he had no idea who she was. She seemed like another normal human.

_Or perhaps not so normal..._ Izaya thought as he watched her scale the fire escape ladder on the side of a nearby building, leaping across rooftops, laughing in delight.

Izaya watched her in curiosity, his lips curling into a smirk as he darted after her, taking the safer ground route. He darted through the streets, running through alleys trying to keep her in sight, his trademark fur-trimmed jacket flapping in the air behind him.

A few people glanced at him before quickly turning away and avoiding him when they realized that it was Izaya, after all, everyone was used to Izaya darting through the streets, usually with a blond man in a bartenders suit stampeding after him. Izaya truly wasn't the fastest runner, he was a few buildings behind her, and would have been farther behind if not for his skills in parkour.

Finally, she stopped, after leaping from one rooftop and landing in a hand-stand on the very edge of the next building, and flipping to her feet from there.

He stopped , watching her display with one eyebrow raised in mild surprise. Izaya backed up to the edge of the sidewalk to keep her in sight. "Hey! Come down for a minute, I'd like to speak to you!" He called in the friendliest voice he could manage, trying to keep his usual scheming smirk from popping up.

The woman looked down at him, and then shrugged and walked away from the edge, effectively disappearing.

Izaya glared at where she had disappeared. He ran around the building a couple times trying to find a way to the roof.

_Come and get me Orihara._ The woman thought, smirking while fingering the small pistol hidden beneath her clothes. Her real name was Hikari Fujihara. She was an assassin, hired to assassinate Izaya Orihara, whom she knew would not go down without a fight, unless she could somehow lure him into a situation where she could kill him quickly and quietly. She had put on that little show when she saw him across the street to spark his interest, and make him come to her. Once he found a way to roof, she would kill him, and collect the rest of her bounty.

Izaya thought about it for a minute then turned and started walking away, he knew he'd see her again. _Hmm, sexy with red and black hair. I'm sure that there have been many sightings of her. I'll look online, see what I can find. _Izaya thought as he walked away.

Hikari frowned, and then leaped across rooftops, overtaking him quickly. She knew where he lived, after all, what kind of assassin would she be if she didn't know such a simple fact about her target? A mediocre one. And that was unacceptable. She was, and would remain until she was dead, the top assassin. She made her way across the rooftops quickly, reaching his apartment five minutes before he did. She chose a dark hiding spot, and waited, drawing her pistol, then going perfectly still and silent.

Izaya walked out of the elevator and to his door, walking right past her, totally oblivious to her presence and completely carefree.

"Don't move Orihara." A smug voice said from behind him, a small click going off, like the safety on a pistol being released.

Izaya smirked and did as he was told. "Ah... Hello~" He purred, slipping his hands into his pockets lazily, as though his life wasn't being threatened at the moment. "May I... See my attacker?~" He purred again.

"No. I don't trust you. Any last words? A dying confession to your secret love?" Her tone had a bored quality.

Izaya chuckled. "You might just be my true love. But we'll never know if you don't let me turn around." He turned around anyway with his trademark smirk in place. _I knew it! The woman form earlier._ He thought triumphantly. "Ah..." He glanced her over quickly. "Lovely~"

Hikari growled, irritated. "Didn't I say 'no'?" She asked, pointing the gun at his forehead.

"I don't take no for an answer." He purred in reply before darting past her with the intention of leading her on a cat and mouse chase much like the chases he often enjoyed with his precious Shizu-Chan.

In a flash, she yanked out one of the many knives hidden on her person, and slashed off some of the fur from his hood as he darted past her. "Were you going somewhere?" She asked innocently, picking up a piece of tan fur.

He turned back to her and glared, his shit-eating smirk still on his face. "I guess not." He purred, his voice had a dangerous undertone.

Hikari examined the fur in her hand, smirking smugly, looking at him coyly. "I didn't think so. Really Orihara, I'm disappointed. Letting your guard down like this?" She clicked her tongue in disapproval.

Izaya suddenly removed his hand from his pocket, throwing a knife at her shoulder, in hopes that it would make it easier for him to defeat her.

Hikari caught the handle of the knife easily, never even looking at it. "Really, is that the best that you can do?" She asked mockingly, using _his_ knife to play with the fur in her hand.

He approached her silently, prowling like a cat. "Is that a challenge?" He purred.

"No." She answered in a bored voice, placing her pistol against his forehead. "Any last words?"

He was perfectly still, his smug smirk never fading. "Yes... I have a few."

"Oh? Better say them now then. I'll give you sixty seconds tops." Hikari said with a matching smirk.

"First thing is a message to a certain girl... who has me in a certain situation." His eyes lit up, like everything was falling into place.

"Fifty seconds left." She sounded bored.

Izaya chuckled. "The girl is... Beautiful and clever."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Well, this isn't new. I'd hoped for something the great Orihara Izaya, but oh well. You have thirty-five seconds."

"She's also... In a lot of danger." He purred mischievously.

She raised an eyebrow, seeming mildly interested now. "Okay, I've only heard that twice before, keep going, you have thirty seconds left." Her pistol was still pressed against his forehead.

"She's... Messed with a very dangerous man."

Hikari sighed. "Now it's getting boring again." Twenty-five seconds."

"She was foolish enough to hold a gun to this man's head even." Izaya smirked at her devilishly.

Hikari frowned. "This sounds familiar. Okay, nobody's ever tried this, you get ten points for creativity. Anything else?"

"She's shit out of luck if she wants to kill him." In flash, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pushing her against the wall from behind.

Hikari growled in frustration, reaching behind them both pressing the gun against the back of his head. "Really? We'll see about that." She started to put pressure on the trigger.

He panicked and jerked away, grabbing for the gun but failing to grab it.

Hikari whipped around, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing the pistol against the back of his head again. "Afraid of death are we?" She asked, her smirk returning.

"Not of death... Of being forgotten." He choked out.

"I see. Well, maybe you will, maybe you won't. Have fun in hell. Save me a spot, will ya?" She asked, about to pull the trigger.

He growled, reaching up quickly and grabbing the wrist leading to the hand holding the gun to his head.

Unnoticed by both of them, one of the neighbors suddenly stepped out of his apartment, freezing when he saw the two of them standing in the hallway. From where he was, it looked like some young lady, probably a prostitute, was holding a gun to young Nakura-San's head.

"You really don't want to die do you?" Hikari asked in a low, sultry murmur, moving the gun to just above his heart.

"I'm calling the cops young lady!" The neighbor shouted, running into his apartment and slamming the door, dialing the police.

Izaya smirked. "Now you do know that there are cameras here right?~"

"Do I look like I care?" She asked, about to pull the trigger.

Izaya finally figured that he was going to die right then and there, and figured that all he could do was play with words until the end. _Oh, but then they'll know that it was you~ _He thought with a small sigh. _And it's no fair killing someone with a gun..._

"Although, I'm disappointed." Hikari mused, her face emotionless. "I thought that you would be harder to kill... Oh well." She sighed.

"You cheated~" He purred, his smirk back as he thought of something. Suddenly, he kissed her in an attempt to surprise her.

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise, her pistol dropping from her hand by accident. _Shit!_

Izaya kept his lips against hers, grabbing her wrists as he kicked her gun away, forcing her back against the nearest wall. He pulled his lips away with a smirk, looking down at her, slightly out of breath from lack of oxygen.

Hikari was gasping for breath, speechless.

He chuckled, lust flashing in his eyes. "Oh, and the last part of my 'last words', is that she doesn't know what she was in for." His smirk grew.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly.

Izaya's smirk widened even more. "Yes~"

"I see." In a flash, Hikari pulled out one of her knives and went stab him.

He jumped away with a chuckle. "No no~" He chided her playfully.

_That _was the opening she was looking for. Hikari followed him, wrapping her arm around his neck again and placing her blade against his neck. "Thanks for making it easier." She smirked.

Izaya smiled softly and jerked his elbow back into her stomach.

Hikari's body jerked and curled inward a little, her hand slipping and scraping his neck with the knife by accident.

Izaya again grabbed her hands and yanked her forward, then somehow threw her to the ground while she was off balance and jumped away from her and began frantically searching for the gun he had kicked.

Hikari back-flipped to her feet. "You really suck with girls, you know that right?" She said in a snippy tone, getting ready to throw blades directly from her sleeves.

Izaya glared at her and finally saw the gun. He grabbed it rapidly and pointed it at her. "Most girls don't try to kill me before the first date." He commented as he pointed the gun at her head. _And the tables turn... Finally..._ He thought with a smirk.

Hikari laughed. "Only because they don't know that you're a bastard wearing a nice front." She flicked one hand casually and a knife shot out of her sleeve and embedded itself in the wall behind, speeding by his neck, just barely missing him and his jacket. "Unless you want a fur-less jacket, drop my pistol and don't touch it again." She said calmly, inspecting her nails.

Izaya smiled, and stepped to back to the back of the hallway, to the window. He casually hit the glass, breaking it and cutting his hand. Then he held the gun out the window. "Drop it... Like this?" He asked as he dropped it out the window, letting it drop several stories.

Hikari shrugged. "That works." She walked forward, pushing him closer to the broken window. "Hm, maybe I should just push you out, make it look like suicide." She mused, placing another knife that she pulled out of who knows where against his neck.

"Oh, but everyone knows I won't kill myself~" He purred as she slowly backed him towards the window.

Hikari shrugged. "So what? Everyone knows that you're close to losing it completely, so they'll think that that's what happened." She said calmly, forcing him closer to the broken window.

Izaya once again grabbed her and swung her around. Now she was the one a few feet away from the broken window. He smiled and grabbed her wrists while forcing her all the way back to the edge.

Twisting her wrists in her grip, she grabbed his wrists in turn. "If I fall, you're falling with me."

He pulled her away from the edge and pushed her to the ground, falling on top of her and pinning her down. "I'm alright with that.~" He purred, holding her down with her arms above her head.

_Shit I can't throw any of my knives._ She bucked her hips, trying to throw him off. "Oh, are you?"

He dropped his full weight on her, holding her down, completely unaffected by her bucking. "As long as I'm on top~"

Hikari raised an eyebrow, stilling her body. "Sounds to me like you mean something else."

Izaya chuckled. "Smart girl~"

Hikari adopted a blank look. "Thanks, but I'm not interested."

"Oh... Why not?" He had a look of fake hurt when she said that.

"Because I'm just not. And it makes no sense to fuck with you, and then turn around and kill you."

Izaya smiled cutely. "It makes perfect sense~"

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe to you." Suddenly, she brought her knee up sharply, hitting where no man should ever be kicked.

Izaya tensed up and let go of her, sliding off of her with a soft whimper and curling up on the floor next to her.

"You're pathetic." She muttered, getting on top of him and pressing yet another knife against his neck. "What were you saying about being on top?" She smirked.

He glared up at her and then suddenly covered her mouth and nose with a rag soaked with chloroform, holding her head in place with his other hand. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that.."

Hikari gasped in surprise, and then collapsed on his chest, her blade landing on his throat. One wrong move, and it would cut him.

Izaya was still for a moment. After what seemed like forever, he carefully moved the knife off his neck, slightly cutting the skin and drawing blood. The cut wouldn't do any damage, it wouldn't even scar, but he growled at the fact that it was there. He shoved Hikari off of him, and stood, scooping her up effortlessly and carrying her unconscious body inside his apartment and slamming the door shut. He stripped her clothes off, taking all of her weapons, and then just put her dress back on her, burning her legging and longsleeve shirt. After that, Izaya picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom, placing her on her knees close to the end of the bed and tying her hands above her head.

He sat in front of her and leaned against the wall with a tired sigh, waiting for her to wake. _Why do I find you so interesting?_ He asked himself silently, watching her sleep.

* * *

You're such a creeper Izaya! Watching her sleep...


	2. Kiss and Kill

Zannah here! Sorry about the absence of the A/N last chapter; it was late and I was sick of typing :P

And now the disclaimer~ Today, the honor of saying the disclaimer goes to... Hikari!

Hikari: Why do I have to do this?

Izaya: Come on~ It's fun Honey~

Hikari: NONE OF THAT SHIT!

Izaya: Language~~~ Perhaps we need to have another lesson?~

Zannah: Never mind, I'll just say the disclaimer: I do not own Durarara in any way, if I did, Izaya would be dead.

Hikari: HA! TAKE THAT BASTARD!

Izaya: I'm hurt~

* * *

Hikari woke with a groan, her head hurt like hell.

"Morning~" Izaya purred, opening his eyes and looking at her with his ever present smirk.

"Fuck you." She glared at him. "Chloroform gives me a fucking headache you stupid piece of shit." She spat.

"Would you like a painkiller?" Izaya asked, unfazed by her cursing.

"Yes." Hikari ground out through gritted teeth. _This is so humiliating._ She thought.

He left the room and came back with a small white pill. "Open your mouth." He said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, cursing him a million times in her head. Swallowing her pride with difficulty, she opened her mouth like he said. _I swear, if he tries anything...!_

Izaya chuckled and knelt in front of her, slipping the pill into her mouth. He quickly stepped away afterward in fear of being kicked.

Hikari swallowed it, grimacing as it went down without assistance of any kind.

He sat back down on the ground close to her, but far enough so he was out of reach. "So who hired you?" Izaya asked curiously, not that he thought she would tell him.

She smirked at him. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" She asked, meeting his expectations.

"No, not really. Just thought I'd ask." He shrugged, his mind wandering to ways to get this girl to talk and return his sexual fascination.

Hikari rolled her eyes at what she considered his stupidity. _Bastard... _She thought sourly, shifting and trying to get as comfortable as she could.

Izaya chuckled, it was pretty easy to guess that she was cursing him and calling him names n her head.

"What is so funny you fucking piece of shit?!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"You~" He answered with a cute smile as he stood up, stretching and sighing in pleasure as something in his back popped.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Hikari asked, wanting him to leave the room so she could work on escaping. _I need my leggings back... And it would be good if I could get my long-sleeve shirt back._

"Not far~" He giggled with another cute smile, leaving the apartment.

_Yes, the bastard's gone._ She started trying to wriggle out of the ropes tied tightly around her wrists, and after ten minutes of working and bloodying her wrists, she pulled her wrists free. _Yes, I'm free. _She thought triumphantly.

However, her victory was short lived. A minute after she got free; before she could even stand up, Izaya came back wielding her gun. "I figured you'd do that."

"So glad I could meet your expectations." Hikari said sarcastically, standing. She held her hand out. "I'll take my pistol back now."

"I like it... I think I'll keep it~" He said with one of his trademark smirks, getting closer to her slowly. _Let the games begin~_

"What if I don't want you to keep it?" She asked, her hand still extended for her gun.

"Then that's too bad~" He grinned.

Hikari stepped forward with a small growl and grabbed her gun, trying to rip it out of his grip.

Izaya kept a tight grip on the gun, slipping his finger over the trigger. "I'll shoot your one bullet." He threatened.

"How do you know that there's only one bullet?" She countered, not letting go. Their bodies were maybe two feet apart, Hikari scantily clad in her short, revealing dress, the way Izaya had left her after taking her weapons.

"I checked~ He purred, moving a little closer.

"I see." In a flash, she pressed the barrel against his temple. "Go ahead, shoot. I dare you." She smirked in turn.

Izaya removed his finger from the trigger slightly, his smirk never wavering. He closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. While doing this, he quickly pointed the gun at the ceiling.

Hikari again grabbed it and brought it back to his temple, daring him to shoot, ignoring his arm around her waist, and his chest flush against hers.

He again pressed his lips to hers, kissing her yet again while moving the gun away from his head.

The hand on the gun went slack as she focused on what was going on. She couldn't even think straight, as she felt herself returning the kiss.

Izaya kissed her softly and passionately, taking a chance and tossing the gun away, why had he grabbed it anyway? He moved both of his hands to her hips as he backed her against her a wall.

Hikari's hands landed on his chest as she let him kiss her, in total shock but somehow unable to pull away.

He smirked into the kiss and softly pulled his lips away, touching his forehead to hers as he chuckled. "Enjoying it now, are we?~" He purred softly and seductively.

She blushed a little, muttering: "No." she was lying though.

"Maybe you aren't too good at lying." Izaya purred, cutely kissing her nose.

Hikari jerked back instinctively, raising her hand and slapping.

Izaya looked surprised. "And I thought that we were having a moment..." He commented.

"Maybe you were." She retorted.

He chuckled and pulled her against him again. "Maybe I was~"

Hikari placed her hands on his chest again to catch herself.

He chuckled. "Come on~" He purred suggestively to her, his smirk widening.

"What?!" She gasped, trying to pull away from him.

Izaya laughed and loosened his grip on her.

She slapped him again, just because she wanted to and she could.

He whimpered pathetically, pouting. Inside though, he was laughing at her. _She is adorable. What's even funnier, is she doesn't even realize it. _He thought.

"You're pathetic." Hikari sneered.

He growled softly. _But, she still gets on my nerves sometimes..._

Hikari started playing with the cut on his neck, digging her nail into it.

He growled again, louder this time and released her, backing away and rubbing his neck to check for blood.

She smirked. "You're so easy to irritate." She started casually looking around the room that he was keeping her prisoner in, appearing mildly interested.

The room was a large, spacious bedroom, with a rather large bed; and no other furniture. The only other thing was the metal loop hanging from the ceiling that the rope was attached to. _How often does he tie up women and imprison them here?_ She wondered.

Izaya leaned against the wall lazily. "Like it?" He asked sarcastically, gesturing to the room.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, falling backwards onto the bed. "It's comfortable."

He smiled. "Good~"

"But," She propped herself up on her elbows. "It _is_ kind of dull. There's nothing to do."

Izaya straightened and took a couple steps toward her. "Oh... There isn't?~"

"Nope." Hikari laid back down. "It's relatively boring actually."

He walked to the edge of the bed. "Oh?"

"Yep." She closed her eyes, oblivious to his intentions.

Izaya slipped his jacket off and crawled onto the bed, throwing his jacket across the end of the bed. "What a shame~" He purred, lying next to her, on the edge of the bed.

Hikari yawned. "You know, it really is boring in here."

He chuckled. "We can fix that~"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, her eyes still closed.

Izaya slowly crawled on top of her, his body hovering over hers. "Yes~"

Hikari opened her eyes, staring up at him calmly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Depends... What do you think?" He purred.

Hikari shrugged. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games." She closed her eyes again.

"I'll give you a hint." He pecked her lips, looking down at her, his eyes drawn to her chest, of course.

"Didn't I say that I'm not in the mood for guessing games?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

Izaya laughed. We could.. as most people say: 'Do it.'" He chuckled again.

She raised an eyebrow again. "Meaning?" _He's probably talking about sex. I'm going to pretend that I don't know what he's talking about._

He smirked. "Making sweet love~"

Hikari sighed. "Didn't I say that it was stupid to do that with you, only to turn around and kill you?"

Izaya pulled her body close to his. "I don't think you'll be killing me..."

"Really?" She still had her eyes closed, and she sounded bored.

He grumbled softly. "Yes."

"I see." She yawned in his face deliberately.

He grumbled again.

"Okay, I'm bored." She kicked his crotch again, then shoved him of the bed. Hikari sat up and grabbed his jacket, playing with it.

He whimpered and curled up a little like before. "Bitch."

"Bastard." She retorted.

He glared at her angrily.

Hikari held up a switchblade. _His _switchblade. "You know, you really shouldn't keep knives on you when you're around me." She started cutting the rest of the fur from the hood, slowly, a little bit at a time.

Izaya's glare darkened as he watched her inflict torture upon his jacket. "I swear..." He trailed off in anger.

"What?" She gave him a cute, innocent smile. "You mean this?" She deliberately cut off another section of fur, slowly, with loud ripping noises.

He stood up, glaring at her, wincing at every little ripping noise.

Smirking, Hikari cut off a little more. "Now this is fun..."

He went for jacket with a growl, every little piece that came off ripped him apart.

She held it out of reach and went to kick him again.

This time he saw it coming and dodged it, falling on top of her as he tried to grab his jacket again.

_Let's try something different this time. _Hikari thought, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him close enough so she could lean her head up and capture his lips. While she had him distracted with the sudden kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, jacket in one hand and the knife in the other. She moved the jacket close to his ear, and then in one rapid stroke, she cut the rest of the fur from the hood, the ripping sound loud in his ear. She released him after that, shoving him off of her and away from the bed. "Well, that was fun." She tossed him his jacket and switchblade.

Izaya sighed, and threw them down on the floor, and walked back toward the bed. "You little bitch."

"Irritated, Orihara?" Hikari smirked, closing her eyes ad leaning back against the pillows again.

He pounced on her with a growl, one hand on either side of her head. He was furious.

She chuckled, ignoring him.

Izaya looked her over once again. "I can't decide if I find you incredibly sexy... Or hate you."

"You may just want to make up your mind first then." Hikari was still smirking.

"I think I'll go with sexy~" He said with a smirk, fixing his eyes on her chest.

"After I just destroyed your favorite jacket... Men are so predictable." She laughed.

Izaya chuckled and kissed her forehead softly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I cut the remaining fur off." Hikari asked, totally emotionless.

He planted soft, fluttering kisses all over her, paying special attention to her chest, softly brushing his lips across her chest. "I really wouldn't like that."

She shivered when his lips brushed her chest, she just couldn't help it.

Izaya smirked, looking up at her with that smug look of his.

"Fuck you." She muttered, blushing a bit.

His smirk widened at her blush. "Not so great at hiding emotion~" He commented slyly

Hikari glared at him. "Shut up."

"Fine." Izaya said, moving to her neck and nipping sharply.

She shuddered underneath him, whimpering a little in pleasure.

He nipped his way to her ear, breathing his hot breath against her sensitive, soft skin. "Do you like it?~" He purred before nipping his way back down her neck.

"Ohhh..." She gasped, arching her back in pleasure. _Dammit!_

Izaya smirked against her neck, holding her body close to his. "I would love to continue... But seeing as you're going to kill me, I see no reason."

Hikari didn't say anything. She just laid there with a tiny, barely suppressed whimper of need.

His smirk widened. "Hm?~"

She glared at him again. "Fuck you!" She snapped, irritated by the way he was turning her on. _This is not supposed to happen!_

Izaya laughed and pecked her lower lip. "Fuck you too."

When he did, she tried to bite him, snapping at him from where she was.

He dodged with a laugh, moving down away from her face. "No no~" He scolded playfully.

Hikari looked like she was itching to strangle him.

Izaya knew this; he could tell, and found it amusing, chuckling some more. He kissed her chest softly again.

Another involuntary shiver ran through her body while she cursed him mentally.

He smirked at her reaction. "You like that?~"

Hikari just glared at him, not saying anything.

Izaya just kept smirking, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Changing the subject, she said in a snippy tone: "I noticed that you stole my leggings, and my long-sleeve."

He laughed again. "Sorry about that. Just trying to disarm you~"

"Oh well, there's a reason why I wear short dresses with leggings." She was still glaring at him though. _I doubt that "disarming me" was your only reason..._

Izaya chuckled, that chuckle that screamed: "I'm up to no good". "I know~" He purred as he slid his hand down her leg slowly.

Hikari shivered again, it felt good. She was still a virgin, in fact she'd never been intimately touched by a man, or anyone for that matter.

His smirk widened as he extra slowly slipped his hand up her skirt, simply wanting to know how she would react.

She stiffened, her heart pounding. _Why am I enjoying this?! I should be trying to kill him!_ She could just barely hold the tiny moan that pushed forward impatiently.

Izaya suddenly groped her ass for the reaction he wanted.

She gasped, stiffening even more. _What the fuck?!_

He stopped, his infuriating smirk never wavering. Having gotten the reaction he wanted from her, he stopped and slid his hand back down her leg and then up to her hip, outside of her clothing. He moved up and went back to nipping her neck.

Hikari gasped, arching her back with a little moan.

Izaya chuckled into her neck, sending vibrations down her neck. "You do like it...~" He purred.

_You fucking piece of shit!_ Hikari thought angrily as her body betrayed her.

He chuckled again, biting down on her collarbone, making her yelp slightly, and then growl at him.

"What is so fucking funny?!"

"You~" he purred in reply, licking where he bit, making her moan and arch her back.

Izaya smirked at her reaction. "What did you say?~" He asked again. It was pretty obvious that he had, or was close to seducing her, which put him one step closer to staying alive.

"Shut up." She growled, not about to admit that he was turning her on.

His smirk widened once again as he lightly kissed the spot that he had bit. "Shut up?" He asked. "Maybe I need something in my mouth~" He purred suggestively.

Hikari looked up at him with a glint in her eye. "Oh?~"

Izaya chuckled again. "What do you think I mean?~" He asked her, assuming that she was about to make an attack. He was expecting it, he had her completely figured out. Or at least he thought he did.

"I think that you mean this." Quite suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, nipping his bottom lip sharply.

Izaya was instantly shocked, he hadn't expected this, amazingly. He gasped in surprise, his lips parting slightly as he did so.

Hikari wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth, roaming it freely.

He blushed slightly. "Mmm..." He didn't quite moan, but the sound was close. He rubbed his tongue against hers whenever he got the chance.

Hikari played with his tongue, coaxing it into her mouth. _Let's see if this will hold your attention..._

Izaya was easily coaxed, quickly overpowering her tongue and invading her mouth, exploring it freely.

"Mmmmn..." She moaned into the kiss, writhing a little in pleasure.

He smirked into the kiss, enjoying how he had already gotten this far. He broke the make-out quickly, pulling away. "Still going to kill me?~" He asked in a seductive purr.

"Yep." She smirked back, pressing one his switchblades against his neck. "Care to say any last words? I'm only giving you thirty seconds this time."

Izaya chuckled. "Well, it's been fun. You were very interesting."

"Twenty seconds." Hikari sounded bored.

He laughed at her bored tone. "I have one final request: Who hired you?"

She laughed. "Not telling. Ten seconds."

"...You're holding the knife backwards."

Hikari frowned. "How do you know that? You can't even see it."

"I know my own knife~" Izaya purred with a smirk.

She glared, quickly flipping it around. "Really?" She shrugged. "Oh well, doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to kill you now, nice knowing ya." She pressed the blade against his neck, ready to get rid of him.

He smirked widely, almost like he was willing to die.

Hikari bit her lip. _Do it you idiot!_

His smirk grew as he waited, watching her expression closely.

After a minute she threw the knife across the room, kicking him off of her and stalking to the other side of the room. "Dammit!"

Izaya started laughing, that manic laugh he did so well.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, on top of him in seconds, her hands wrapped around his neck, strangling him on the spot.

He started laughing harder as she spoke, and was cut silent by her sudden strangling. He reached up and grasped her neck in turn, strangling her while searching for a pressure point.

Hikari gasped as he hit a pressure point in her neck, her body spasming once, and then she passed out, collapsing on his chest as her hands went slack.

He gasped for breath and then shoved her off of him. He grabbed every knife her could find and threw them out the window, then turned to the unconscious woman on the bed.

She just laid there on the bed limply, looking calm and innocent, vulnerable even.

Izaya dragged her back to where the rope dangled and tied her up again, then left the room cursing. _That bitch! I have bruises now to go with the cut!_

* * *

Zannah: Now please review! Reviews motivate me! Btw, this is actually an RP that my best friend and I are doing. Whoever reviews will get a hug from either Izaya shirtless or Hikari in a bikini~~~

Hikari: WHAT?!

Izaya: I want a hug from a bikini-clad Hikari-Chan~~~

Hikari: *punches Izaya in the stomach*

Izaya: Owww...

Zannah: Review!


End file.
